


Breaking Point

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Gen, I write a lot of angst, M/M, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: There's only so many times and so many years that Guillermo can be told it'll be yet another year before he's turned into a vampire before he snaps.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 110





	Breaking Point

This moment had been culminating for years now, ten nearly eleven years worth of snide comments and dismissive statements, jokes about his lack of worth had left him feeling like shit for years now. Year after year of his master finding the pettiest excuses possible to stall on turning him into a vampire as had been promised nearly eleven years ago now, being treated most days like he was a complete idiot they somehow had outwitted and were taking advantage of, and maybe he was an idiot for sticking around for all these years. Guillermo had handled it all well enough, better than he knew most other people would handle being treated like shit day in and day out, but now so much had changed for him. So much had changed that Nandor’s comments that typically wouldn’t get to him so badly were driving him crazy, leaving him feeling like he was right about to be pushed off the edge, the vampire seeming to not notice nor care as he carried on critiquing him on everything he’d done wrong for the past week. Admittedly Guillermo hadn’t been in the house as much during the day lately, he’d been spending more time with the group of hunters, making real friends, and even speaking to his family after so long of avoiding them just because avoidance was easier than trying to explain to them what his job was. 

He stood silently listening to Nandor rattle off his transgressions, wanting so badly just to scream at him to shut up, to take care of the corpses himself, to clean the house since he was the one who lived in it with his friends. He bit his tongue, kept the words to himself until his master uttered the sentence that broke him.

“At this rate I think it shall be another year, no two before I even consider turning you.” 

It wasn’t the first time he’d ever said it, it seemed every year when it grew close to the alleged due date that he found some flimsy excuse to keep from turning him for yet another year. Guillermo remembered being eighteen and understanding, thinking that it made sense, but then it began happening every year. The second it got close to the time where he was supposed to be turned there was a reason to push it off for yet another year, he’d come to realize recently that perhaps Nandor had never intended to turn him. The vampire hadn’t even wanted to take him on as a familiar to begin with, had only done so to make Guillermo leave him alone, the promise only made to make a teenager shut up and stop pestering him. As it turned out the vampire and his roommates enjoyed the free help around the house, somebody to laugh at.

“Excuse me?” He asked, voice tight, his hands balled into fists at his sides as he blinked up at the vampire.

“You heard me; you can’t become a vampire if you continue to act this way.” He explained as if it made all the sense in the world.

A tight forced smile found his lips as he continued to look up at the vampire, a man much larger and stronger than himself that by all right could tear him to shreds in less than a second, but he’d never made a move to do so. 

“That’s bull shit, this is bull shit, you know that, right?” He asked, a dry bark of a laugh escaping him as he gestured between them.

He’d wasted his twenties doing this, living in this house, chopping up mangled corpses and disposing of them, day in and day out washing the blood from his clothes. The stench of death clinging to him most evenings and nights, he’d seen more death than anybody his age should, had buried his first body when he was eighteen all because he expected to win the prize of becoming immortal, of becoming something more.

Nandor stared down at him, confused, then settling on offended that his familiar dare speak to him in that way. “I don’t understand, what has gotten into you?” 

“I don’t know just that I’ve realized that I’ve wasted ten, nearly eleven years of my life working for you. Do you even understand how long that is?” He asked as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, I do, and it wouldn’t have been so long if-“

Guillermo held a hand up signaling for him to shut up, he was surprised that Nandor did indeed cease talking. 

“No, it’s my turn to get to speak, not yours. I wasted my fucking twenties working for you, living in this house with you guys. I quit my job, I gave up my group of friends, I never got to go on dates, or go to concerts or….Anything, I never did anything normal, because I fucking wasted my time listening to you. I thought that you would turn me into a vampire, I thought you’d keep your promise, but you constantly change your mind. I can’t even fully blame you, you’re an asshole, and I get that. I’m the idiot who thought I could trust you to keep your word for ten years.”

He pushed his fingers back through his hair taking a steadying breath, eyes closing as it hit him how much time he’d lost. He thought of the group of hunters, their board of missing persons photos, he’d buried most of those people, chopped them up and buried them throughout the yard. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought about it. When he opened his eyes again Nandor was still standing there, watching him, his face impassive. Guillermo was amazed that he hadn’t stormed out of the room, hadn’t dismissed his angered rambling as crazy talk or him being moody. The familiar took a step closer to him, Nandor stayed in place watching him with dark focused eyes that Guillermo used to admire so much.

“Friends, I could have had friends. I fucking lied to myself for years now thinking that maybe you were my friend, that maybe somewhere deep down you could give a single fuck about me, about anyone, but I know that you don’t. I know better now; you just act like you care when you want something from me. I don’t think you can care about anybody, can you?” He asked not even expecting a response as he turned and walked away from the vampire.

He didn’t know where to go from here. If he left and retired to his room then nothing would change, he would just cry himself to sleep and repeat this never ending Hell again in the morning, the same fights would repeat themselves night in and night out as they always did. He couldn’t do this anymore. He picked up a nearby chair smashing it against the wall, Nandor flinched at the sound, taking a cautious step back as he watched Guillermo pick up a spiked shard that a moment ago had been a chair leg.

Guillermo clutched the makeshift stake in his hand as he turned his attention back to the vampire whose focus was more so on the weapon. “By the way, turns out I’m a descendant of Van Helsing, I’ve been debating on that for a few months now, scared of what you’d think if you knew that. I even accidentally joined a vampire hunting group, they’ve been so….nice to me, they make me feel like somebody cares about me.” He approached the vampire again, pressed the tip of the stake against his chest, he stared up at him so ready to end this, his heart pounding in his chest, his grip on the base of the stake firm as he pressed it harder against his chest. “Tell me why I shouldn’t just end this.”

Nandor was silent for a moment, he’d looked impassive the past few minutes until now, a deep sadness filling his eyes as he stared down at the human, started to reach up to touch him, but stopped himself, his hand dropping back to his side. “I love you,” he whispered, his voice broken, the words sounding pitiful.

Guillermo took a step back from him, the stake dropping from his hand and clattering against the floor. He found himself suddenly lost for words as he turned and left the room, he didn’t turn towards his room under the stairs, instead he headed towards the front door, escaping a scenario he wasn’t ready to handle.

Nandor was left standing in the fancy room, he glanced from the broken chair down at the stake that lay at his feet. He knelt picking it up, he held the base of it between his thumb and index finger as if the very act of touching it may destroy him. He stared at the weapon feeling broken and empty.


End file.
